farcryfandomcom-20200222-history
1911
The 1911 is a handgun in Far Cry 3 and the first obtainable firearm, and replaces the Star .45 from Far Cry 2. Characteristics The 1911 sports moderate damage and accuracy, a quick reload time, but a small magazine size. It is the only pistol that does not accept attachments, but can be customized with camos. It can kill a regular enemy in roughly 3 to 4 hits, but is, like most pistols, a bad choice for hunting large animals. Its biggest drawback compared to other pistols is that it can't be silenced. The 6P9 is the recommended handgun for stealthy encounters. The 1911 can be used to finish off injured enemies if the player can't find cover to reload their primary weapon, or if the player just wants to conserve rifle ammo. Survival Guide Talk about a classic as American as apple pie and immigration fences, this .45 caliber semi-automatic pistol has been in use worldwide for more than 100 years. Fortunately, the ones found on Rook Island aren't cheap Chinese knock-offs. These custom 1911s purchased by a local big shot for his private army are virtually identical to those used by some U.S. Special Ops teams. Paint Jobs The look of 1991 could be customized with one of six available paint schemes. Each scheme costs $200 and does not affect weapon performance. (FC3) 1991 Paint Job 1 Dry Lands.PNG|Dry Lands (FC3) 1991 Paint Job 2 Jungle.PNG|Jungle (FC3) 1991 Paint Job 3 Fire.PNG|Fire (FC3) 1991 Paint Job 4 Fierce.PNG|Fierce (FC3) 1991 Paint Job 5 2-Tone Black.PNG|2-Tone Black (FC3) 1991 Paint Job 6 Deep Jungle.PNG|Deep Jungle Signature Version The Shadow is an improved version of the 1911 handgun. It can become available for purchase by liberating 17 of the Outposts in the game. The Shadow is quite expensive, being priced at $2,600 in the gun shop. It has a much higher accuracy than the standard 1911, almost reaching that of a sniper rifle. This, and the included silencer and red dot sight makes it perfect for silent and quick kills. Tips * Good damage and accuracy allows its wielder to easily defend themselves in a sudden encounter. * Like the 6P9, it has poor range, so it should only be used in close to mid-range combat. * The Signature Version (Shadow) is an excellent weapon with a lot of punch, remarkable accuracy and it's silenced. Enemies without bulletproof vest can be dispatched with a single body shot. Trivia * The 1911 can be compared to the Star .45 (Star Model-P) from Far Cry 2. * This variant of the 1911 is the Kimber Warrior. * Even though the description says it can be silenced, the normal 1911 will not accept any attachments, unless used in multiplayer. * The 1911 used by Dennis and Vaas in-game can be seen with a mounting rail. * It's still unknown why the developers didn't let the 1911 in Single Player to be customized with any attachements and only in multiplayer.That counts too for the AK47,PKM and M133 Gallery Kimber Warrior.jpg|"Kimber Warrior" Shadowfc3.PNG|Signature Shadow version Category:Far Cry 3 Weapons Category:Pistols Category:Handguns